


Yuri on Ice Tumblr Drabbles

by Animetrashpersonthrowmeaway



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animetrashpersonthrowmeaway/pseuds/Animetrashpersonthrowmeaway
Summary: Small Yuri on Ice drabbles im writing from Tumblr prompts I receive. (Will improve with time)





	1. No PDA on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one shot. It's not terribly good, but I hope you like it. Feel free to criticize on things you think I can improve or work on or just share your thoughts on it. I hope to get better as I continue writing. I really hope this isn't OOC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can't get away from the gayness that is Viktor and Yuuri.

It had been a fairly normal day so far. He honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that something came along to fuck it all up. Yuri had gotten up, and done his morning routine. He headed to the ice rink, and made a beeline to the dressing room to get his skates on. He tied his shoulder length golden hair up. 

He looked in the mirror once, and saw no flaws in his craftmanship. He left the room and headed to the rink. He mentally went over his exercises that he was going to perform. No nagging Yakov to scream at him. 

He looked up briefly towards the ice, and saw Viktor and that Japanese pig on it. He mentally cringed. They were on the far side of the ice, so his vision of them was limited. As he got closer to the ice, they came into clearer view, but not close enough to see whatever the hell it was that those two assholes were doing. He paid no mind, and kept on walking. 

Yuri gave one final glance toward them and froze. They were… they were… kissing. Fucking kissing. He now knew how those stupid fan girls on that Tumbly website felt when their “NOTPs become canon” G. R. O. S. S. 

WHAT. THE. FUCK. 

Why of all places, would they choose the fucking skating rink to slobber all over each other?!?!? He skates there! 

He snapped out of his mental angry rant. He glared at them, and opened his mouth to scream something. He doesn’t know what, but he is going to scream. 

“GAY GO AWAY!”

Wait. No. 

That was a bad idea. 

A terrible idea. 

Why the fuck did he do that. 

Viktor and Yuri are looking at him now. 

He fucked up. 

Shit. 

Viktor made that stupid face where his mouth looks like a heart. 

Yuuri just looks like he got slapped in the face with a paint brush full of red paint. 

“Oh! Hey Yurio!!! Are you coming to skate too?!?”

He contemplated complaining about calling him Yurio, but he decided not to. 

Oh look, Yurri is acting like an idiot too. The sounds coming out of his mouth reminds him of what he would call the verbal embodiment of a seizure on a keyboard.

This is too much. 

Yuri is done. 

Peace out. 

Yuri flees the train wreck coming from the rink. 

Never again.


	2. Nurse Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuuri taking care of a sick Viktor.

Viktor should have known as soon as he saw that no one was touching that shrimp. The previous night, he and Yuuri went out to a fairly fancy banquet. The amount of shrimp in the tray should have tipped him off as a warning. 

His remark about the “interesting sauce” made him feel incredibly stupid right now.   
Now, he was lying in bed, with a bowl next to him. Yuuri fussed about, running in and out of the room for the various items that would aid Viktor in his recovery. 

The bed also gave him a great advantage when it came to looking at that a-

“I brought you medicine.”

Yuuri looked flushed. He must have ran to the store and back while Viktor delved into the deepest parts of his mind. He noticed the label on the orange bottle. He recognized the brand as one that tasted like complete and utter shit. 

Yuuri noticed the revulsion crawl up onto Viktor’s face and settle itself there. 

“Nope. We’re not doing this. I don’t care if you don’t like the medicine. You’re taking it.”

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Yuuri took that as an opportunity to shove the spoon in his mouth. The vile taste enveloped his taste buds as the liquid slithered down his throat. 

He always figured that situations like this would always be prolonged, like they are in books and movies. 

But no. 

At least it was over with though. 

Oh great. 

A cold flash. 

Viktor felt like an ice cube. He looked at Yuuri, and saw the sun. 

The warm, beautiful sun. Yuuri was both in his eyes. But right now, he focused more on the warm part.

He could drool over Yuuri when he wasn’t sick. 

Viktor leaped up onto the bed and smothered Yuuri with a bear hug. They fell to the bed with a muffled thud.   
He wanted to kiss Yuuri, but that would most likely result in a palm to the face. 

He grinned. 

He still did it anyway. 

He got a palm in the face as a reward.


End file.
